


mispronounce

by Control_Room, Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fun, Gen, Johan Cant Say The Word, Mistakes, and pizzocchero gives no damns, eska would love to eat his ribcage whole at this point, hes being pet and thats what matters to him, kim has entered the Fox Dimension, willy is having a blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: PizzoccheroIs a hard word to pronouncefor some people.Like a certain head of an animation studio.





	mispronounce

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pizzocchero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643741) by [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag). 



Joey peeked over Kim's shoulder to see what was happening, something not very difficult for a man as tall as he was.

 

Before him, laying on the floor, a small, but very fat, fox was gently getting pet - how curious! - by the amazed toy maker.

 

Sitting close to them in what was definitely a back breaking posture, the factotum was carefully watching over the pair intently, leading Johan to easily understand that the fox was Eska's.

 

Who else would own one? 

 

He watched Kim pet it a while longer, observing the awe in his glittering eyes, internalizing it, before clearing his throat.

 

Eska's none-too-happy attention was on him in a moment, so cold that it made Johan swallow nervously, shifting uncomfortably with the gaze on him. For some reason, his employee never saw it fit to give him an ounce of courtesy, no matter how hard he tried to connect with the mask wearing man if only on the level of amicability, nor even for the sake that he was paying him.

 

"Are... are th-they yours, Eska?" he asked as politely as he could, hands together gently, a blush on his face at his stutters. Eska barely spared him a glance. ' _I'm trying my best._ '

 

The grunt he got back sounded like an affirmation.

 

It made him feel a little hurt that it was all he was worth, but, still, it was better than the growls he would have gotten before.

 

"Do..." Joey began, and bit his lip for an instant before continuing, "Do they have a name?"

 

The janitor on the couch a little ways away laughed, a quick bark of amusement. Joey's eyes flicked to him, a quick glance confirming that it was Wilbur.

 

"I wouldn't tell him, Eska," the young (but older than Joey) man hummed, smiling to himself, the leg over his knee bouncing lightly. "He's gonna butcher the name."

 

"I will?" Joey asked, minutely surprised, but not too much. He definitely had trouble remembering names.

 

"No shit, ya fuck with everything," Willy remarked, then froze up at his words. Joey blinked, his face morphing into a strange look of shock, confusion, and acceptance all at once, looking rather stupid. The two simply stared at each other, both of their expressions unchanging.

 

Kim serenely ignored everything that could have been going on, having ascended to a higher plane of existence as he was petting the fat fox.

 

It took an awkwardly long minute for Eska to finally open his mouth.

 

"He's Pizzocchero."

 

Johan nodded almost convincingly, making it seem like he had understood, but inside... he felt something die, very, very, very quickly. There was no way in hell he would be able to say that.

 

Willy's laughter snuck over his blankened thoughts.

 

Of course the janitor would laugh at him, he thought with a tight grimace.

 

Still... he had to say something, he had to try, even if he got it wrong.

 

Eska would be forgiving, right?

 

"Ah, I see. Peezzzzo-chehrrroo."

 

Willy wheezed on the couch, holding his already aching stomach.

 

The factotum stared deep into his boss's reddish eyes. Moving the slowest he'd ever done, he shook his head, keeping his unforgiving glare locked onto the blue-haired man. 

 

Johan gulped, trying again: "Pizakroey?"

 

"Hm."

 

"Pizza-churro?"

 

"No."

 

"Pelts-o-curry?"

 

"I dare you to say it again."

 

"Pisa chair no!"

 

" _I dare you to say tha-_ " 

 

"Pie-zone cherrio!"

 

" _MOtherfUTH- **STOP**_."

 

The animator was, at this point, in tears. Willy himself was crying, though out of his maddened laughter for the attempts at getting the name of the very unbothered fox right by his superior and the absolutely feral anger building up inside of Eska's eyes with each error, and the janitor repeating through sobs and giggles those horrifying clusters of words.

 

They kept going for hours.

 

"Piece'a crow?"

 

" _ **CEASE.**_ "

 

"Prize-cease-o?"

 

" ** _D E S I S T._** "

 

"I-I didn't hear a D in there, but if you say so... P-Pi-desist-co?"

 

" ** _I  W I L L  F E A S T  O N  Y O U R   C A R C A S S ._** "

 

"Peas of cerulean?"

 

**_"Johan."_ **

 

His blood curled, froze, and began flowing backwards as soon as he heard his name being croaked so menacingly.

 

"L-Let me try again!" he begged, almost squeezing his brain into a juice as he thought. "Peace makers conference?"

 

_"Johan, do you wish to meet a Spirit."_

 

"Piiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzooooo-chhhhhhhhhhhhherrrrrro!"

 

_"A very sweet Spirit, Johan, do you want to meet it."_

 

"N-Not really-"

 

**_"WELL YOU WILL IF YOU KEEP THIS GOING."_ **

 

"-Seeing as sweet in your eyes is, no offense, the not fully decomposed corpse of a mouse."

 

That was low, he had to admit. The indignation and sadness reflected into the bony beast's etherochromatic eyes hit Johan like a bull in the chest and made him cry a little harder. Willy shrieked a laugh, howling with the offence.

 

"You hurt me." Eska spoke, almost flabbergasted, eyes wide.

 

"I apologize-" 

 

"You hurt me and you say my fox's name wrong."

 

 "I'm sorry!"

 

"Say it right."

 

"I can't! I've been trying to, an-"

 

"Say Pizzocchero."

 

"Pug-gone-low?"

 

"Pizzocchero!"

 

"Pezacaroo!"

 

"PIZZOCCHERO!"

 

"Parmesano!"

 

_"PIZZOCCHERO!"_

 

Willy's laugh guffawed louder than both of them as he fell to the floor, kicking around and clutching his stomach. While it did bring back Kim from the Fox Dimension (which might have been slightly traumatic for him since he had returned right as the yells were getting louder and louder), it was too much for Johan, who glitched slightly with the stress.

 

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" he yelled as he stomped his foot down in frustration, tears continuing to stream down his face, "I JUST CAN'T PRONOUNCE PIZZOCCHERO!"

 

For a moment, all was still. Then Pizzocchero gekkered, demanding someone pet him.

 

The head of Joey Drew Studios watched the demon he had hired as a handyman stare at him some more before letting himself lay face down on the ground, utterly defeated.

 

"Are, are you ok?" he asked, worried.

 

"Fuck you." Eska replied, exhausted, muffled by both the ground and his wooden mask.


End file.
